


The Constancy Of Music

by ryanmadej



Category: BioShock, BioShock Infinite
Genre: Blood, Booker is a musician, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Voxophone fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanmadej/pseuds/ryanmadej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A middle C vibrates at 262 Hz, no matter what universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Constancy Of Music

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly fic I wrote, intending to make it a oneshot but I want to continue it. Thanks for reading and please leave comments, I'm new to writing fanfiction. This is only my second piece. Thanks! :)

October the 10th, 1893  
The Constancy of Music  
⠀⠀  
When I finally brought my brother through, he seemed to lack the capacity to square his own reality with this one. I suspected such a thing would happen, yet had no means to accommodate his distress. His behavior was that of the feebleminded. He hemorrahged nearly continuously from his nose. Naturally, I was able to transfuse him from my own veins and thus avoid catastrophe. In the end, it was music that proved therapeutic and grounded his thoughts. A middle C vibrates at 262 Hz, no matter what universe.

~~

"Ah, Dewitt. It is about time you have arrived. My brother has begun to concern me deeply." Rosalind's voice sounded grave, and she herself was visibly worried. Booker Dewitt stood in the doorway of the Lutece house. He held a guitar at hand and an uneasy expression on his face. 

Rosalind invited Booker over after her brother had another episode. She knew of their relations, knew that the male Lutece was quite fond of him. The brunette was never invited into to their home, the only exception being to bring Robert out of his fits. These were Rosalind's rules. 

Booker took a few steps toward the kitchen, where the physicists did their work and where Robert was located but before he could approach the room, a petite, freckled hand rested on his shoulder as a signal for him to stop. 

"I haven't the slightest idea of what caused this. We were not discussing anything, he was in his own mind. The room was completely silent and it came to me as a shock when the beakers and test tubes fell from his hands, to the floor and shattered. Be cautious, I haven't gotten around to sweeping up the mess. I fear for yours, and my brother's safety. He seemed very agitated when I approached him. When I left he had calmed, he trembled and began to hemorrhage." 

With a nod, Booker continued into the kitchen, Robert was bent at the waist, as if he were in a great amount of pain, at his feet was a mess of broken glass and chemicals. Blood steadily trickled down from his nose and ears. The soldier snatched a relatively clean rag from the counter top, placing it in the red head's clenched fist and helping him raise it to his face. Carefully, Booker hooked an arm around the shaking scientist, leading him to take a seat in the living room. 

"Robert, it's me, Booker. Your sister, Rosalind, invited me over to help you. You're having another episode." Dewitt spoke softly and slowly. "Listen to me, listen to my voice." Booker motioned Rosalind to join them, who took her brother's bloodied hand in her own. She wrapped her small fingers loosely around Robert's hand, but in return he held onto her hand tightly, like the grip of a vice. "Rosalind is to the right of you." Booker let go of his hold on Robert, reaching for the guitar. 

Robert's widened blue eyes looked in Booker's general direction as he began to strum on his guitar, playing a nice, soothing tune. Lutece's eyes then focused on the guitar in Booker's hands, his hands and then the strings vibrating beneath them, producing the music that filled the room. It was one of Robert's favorites, he enjoyed when Booker would play it for him when they had alone time. Dewitt hummed along, even though the song he played had no words. Rosalind caught on and began to hum along, herself. The twin soon began to relax, his grip loosening and body becoming less tense. His eyes became lidded as usual and in no time he was back to his witty, sarcastic self. He also began to hum along under his breath, which brought a warm smile to both Booker and Rosalind's lips. 

After Booker strummed the last note of the song, a middle C (262 Hz, Lutece took note), Rosalind spoke up with concern. 

"You gave me quite a fright, brother dear." 

"I do apologize."

Booker sat the guitar aside and took Robert's hand, lacing their fingers together while Rosalind began to clean the blood from her male counterpart. 

"I've got it." Booker reached for the cloth and then helped the scientist to his feet. "Lead me to your bedroom?" Asked the brunette, and without hesitation Robert did so. They both sat at the edge of Robert's bed and Booker began to wipe the blood from his face and neck. While he did that, he just had to ask. 

"There's only one bed and one bedroom, do you bunk up with your sister and share a bed?" In return, Robert sighed and nodded. "Yes, to be frank, I dread it. She snores." Booker chuckled and a distant "hmph!" came from the hall. "I do not snore. You are the one who snores and keeps me up all night, if I am not mistaken." Rosalind stormed in through the doorway.

"I came up to check on the both of you. You two better not do anything foolish on my bed." Robert just rolled his eyes in response. "Want to come over to my house?" Booker asked, sharing a suggestive look with the man before him. Rosalind scoffed. After a moment of silence and looks exchanged between the two, Robert stood and gathered his night clothes. 

"I am staying over at Mr. Dewitt's house for the night."


End file.
